Electronic devices and software programs (e.g., user applications, server processes, operating systems, services, etc.) typically include a configuration file that provides the initial settings of the device or program. To change the way that the device or program operates, a user or application can modify the settings of the configuration file. In conventional distributed systems, configuration files are updated and/or replaced manually. For example, a system administrator logs in to a server that hosts a service, and edits a configuration file for the service, or uploads a new configuration file for the service. In large distributed systems, the system administrator may be required to log in to multiple different servers, and update the configuration files to many services. This can be a time consuming and laborious process.